


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bondage, Brainwashing, Character Death, Collars, Drugging, Dubious Morality, Electrocution, Gags, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Some fluff as well, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on my bingo card from tumblr. Will cover mostly G1 and Shattered Glass. Pairings will be added and tagged as chapters are added.Latest chapter: Damaged Vocal Chords (Starscream)
Relationships: Galvatron&Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Lockdown/Swindle, Megatron&Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 110





	1. Gilded Cage (SG Starscream & Optimus Prime)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my full bingo card here: https://emsiesecretstuff.tumblr.com/post/614638695265501184/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo  
> I am open to suggestions if you like.

Being captured by Optimus Prime did not go the way Starscream expected. He has been expecting torture, a brutal interrogation, and then to be hung up in Optimus's throne room as a grand trophy. So Starscream had been quite surprised when instead he had been shoved by Ironhide into some sort of parlor. A room with a fancy bath and washracks attached.

Some servants came to attend him, captured seeker slaves. Starscream saw from the way their wings hung limp on their backs that they had been clipped. Anytime Starscream tried to talk to them they remained quiet. They would keep their heads down, as if afraid to respond.

They scrubbed Starscream and polished his armor until it was a bright shine.

Then he was shoved into the next room where a set of grounder servants placed silks on his arms and wings, decorated in the style of the Vosian monarchy. They painted gold patterns on his armor, which were done in traditional Iaconian style. Starscream only really saw the patterns once in a book of different ceremonial fashions but he knew the patterns represented protection; that they would be untouched, save for by their chosen partner. To Starscream they now represented possession and ownership; Optimus claiming him as a mere thing.

Finally they painted around his eyes and lips, and all the servants stepped back, daring not to touch him. If any of the patterns got smudged, if it was seen they had touched Primes chosen thing, that would mean instant execution.

"Ah, there you are." A voice came from behind. Starscream closed his eyes and took in a deep intake. If his guns and blades hadn't been removed he would have spun round and killed Optimus right then and there. But for now he was just a helpless bride, and had no chance but to play up his role.

He turned to Optimus, glaring at him.

"Prime."

"You look resplendent." Optimus said, taking his hand. "Finally, a fitting figure for a Prime's conjunx."

Starscream said nothing, knowing anything said would incur only Optimus's wrath or give him a chance to gloat more.

"Now, do come with me. I'll show you to your new room before the ceremony begins."

"My own room? My, my, how generous of you. And here I was expecting a bird cage."

Behind the mask he could tell Optimus was smiling.

"Oh no. I prepared something much grander than that, even if it serves the same purpose. Now come with me. I'm sure the former citizens of Crystal City will love to see you _finally_ taking their proper place by the great Primes side."

Starscream glared at him, but allowed Prime to lead him out of the room. There would be an opportunity to kill Prime later, he told himself. He just had to continue playing this role until that presented itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario is continued in Chapter 6.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	2. Sensory Deprivation (Soundwave & Prowl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter for mentions of mnemosurgery. Just Prowl being kind of ass the whole way through.

Prowls team had been fortunate enough to capture Soundwave sneaking into the base. He had been detained in the brig.

Soundwave, with his intel gathering skills, his telepathy and his ability to hack into almost any system; made him an incredibly dangerous prisoner. They needed to not only keep him restrained but make sure his abilities would be hindered.

Prowl had thought that Red Alerts advice on what to do with Soundwave was a bit over-efficient, but with Soundwave he found that over-efficient was necessary.

Prowl stepped into the brig, surveying the spy. Soundwave had been shackled to wall, with heavy manacles encompassing his hands and feet. His visor and mask had been removed, replaced with a blackout visor rendered him unable to see anything. And a metal band placed over his mouth, magnetised and leaving his jaw locked closed. Another device had been placed on his chest, with a cable running through to his head, dampening his hearing and telepathic abilities, and completely suppressing his EM field. He couldn't hack into any of their systems, and not even his cassettes would be able to locate him.

If Prime were here he'd organise a hostage swap. But in Prowl's mind Soundwave was too valuable a prisoner to be given back so easily. He had too much information that could be of use. Important details of Decepticon plans, their codes, and valuable information about the Decepticon elite themselves. It was just a matter of getting it out of that head they managed to so thoroughly lock away.

Soundwave almost perfectly still and silent, he probably had no idea Prowl was even in the same room as him. Prowl reached out his hand and touched Soundwave's face. The mech flinched, unable to tell whether the mech was friend or foe.

Prowl stepped back, leaving Soundwave as he was. Prowl had already contacted an old mnemosurgeon friend of his to try and pry into Soundwave's mind and get the information they'd need.

Prime would never allow this, but he had never been able to see that some things were better for the greater good. This information could win them the war.

Prowl would have no regrets for what he was about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario is continued in Chapter 12.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Caught in a net (SG Starscream & Optimus Prime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to base this off my friend UltraCreativelyWritten's merformer stuff. Short chapter this time.

Mating season made some mermaids infuriating. Starscream had spent the day having to fend off unwanted advances from different mers. When he had told Skyfire 'no' he had decided instead to grab the smaller mermaid and drag him back to his lair, intending to have him as his partner and no one else. He was a huge mer, with a strong grip but he was faster.

The moment he had managed to get out of his grip he swam as fast away from him as he could. Speeding off and pushing himself to go as fast as he could, reaching the surface and breaking out into the air briefly before diving back down again.

He continued to swim as fast as he could before swimming straight into a net.

He was quickly entangled in the strings, finding himself unable to get out no matter how much he tried to claw at them. Starscream could only panic and squirm in the net.

The net was lifted up, pulled up above the water. He looked over, and saw a human standing by the edge of a boat. They were wearing dark purple and blue clothes. Their eyes trailing all across their body, a smile spread across their face.

"My, my, what a beautiful catch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	4. Tampering with Food/Drink (Starscream & Skyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for drugging. Less bad things happen and more questionable things happen. Wanted to do something a bit nicer so here's something a bit closer to fluff.

"Starscream? Can I come in?" Skyfire cautiously knocked on the door to Starscreams lab. The seeker had been working in there nonstop, and Skyfire was starting to get worried.

"Just letting you know I'm coming in," Skyfire called before he keyed open the code to the door.

Starscream's lab was a mess. It often was when he got himself embroiled in a project, but this was worse than usual. A dozen half finished prototypes littered the floor, a few of them looked like they'd been thrown at the wall when they'd failed to work as intended.

Hunched over the centre desk, with a single light on, was Starscream. Skyfire knew the signs of him being stressed, to his wings which stood stiffly high to the way he frantically scribbled, and even muttered things under his breath. Things were not good.

"Starscream. How are you doing?" Skyfire asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. Can't you see I'm working?"

"You've been in here for two solid weeks. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said _I'm fine_! Now leave me alone! I'm this close to an important breakthrough. Enough energy for the whole planet, but this final calculation just escapes my grasp."

"Maybe it's just cos you're tired. Come to bed, I haven't seen you there for a long time now."

"I can't do that! I've got to get this refiner working! It's more important than just lounging around in bed doing nothing."

"Star, you need rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"I got some sleep a while back. Don't worry about it."

Skyfire looked around the messy lab, trying to figure out where Starscream might have caught some sleep in this messy place. All the surfaces were covered with half abandoned projects. There wasn't anywhere to lay down for a rest. Finally Skyfire spotted a little pull-out bed, but even that had had a million unfinished projects just dumped onto it. It would be impossible for anyone to sleep there at all.

Skyfire was worried, since the war ended he and Starscream had barely spoken about what had happened. Skyfire knew there was much to talk about. All the abuse Starscream had suffered, and all the violence he'd committed. Any time Skyfire tried to bring them up Starscream had instantly shut it down, afraid to talk about it.

Skyfire knew Starscream was worried the shuttle would reject him if he found about everything he'd done. But Skyfire only wanted to understand. He wanted to know to try and help him. There were still clearly so many open wounds he was just letting festering. And apparently he'd decided that burying himself into making machines that could fix life on Cybertron was the only way he could be forgiven. With no rest or respite for himself. But Skyfire could see it was tearing him apart. Skyfire wanted to do something before Starscream drove himself to an early grave.

Skyfire had to do something.

"If you don't want to recharge together perhaps I can get you a drink at least?"

Starscream paused.

"Yes thank you." He said softly, before going back to his notes.

"Okay... I'll fix us right up." Skyfire said as he left the room.

Skyfire fixed up the energon, deciding to add a certain formula to the mix. One of Perceptor's inventions, it added a surprisingly nice taste to the energon. Starscream would hardly notice. He felt bad doing this behind Starscream's back, but he felt certain this'd be the only way. Starscream wouldn't listen to him, and his projects were going around in circles. He needed to stop and gather his thoughts.

Skyfire came back into the room with the energon, trying to find a single clear space to put it on Starscreams cluttered desk.

"Put it here." Starscream said as he shoved a bunch of files and a prototype device. Skyfire winced as it all crashed to the floor.

"If that's all you need?" Skyfire asked.

"That's fine. I just need to finish this one project," Starscream said, not even looking up. He already took a huge gulp of energon and made a satisfied hum at the taste.

"Alright, I'll see you need anything later."

Starscream made a sound like he'd barely heard what Skyfire said.

Skyfire came back ten minutes later and found Starscream asleep with his head on his desk. Skyfire had had the feeling it wouldn't take too long for it to take effect.

He stepped forward and picked up Starscream, carefully cradling him in his arms.

He had the feeling Starscream would be angry with him once he woke up, but he had enough time to get ready to mitigate Starscream's anger, by giving him the comfiest bed and pillows he possibly could, maybe a heated blanket and also his favourite energon mix prepared for once he woke up.

Starscream deserved some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. Whipping (Skyfire & Megatron)

This time when the electro-whip hit Skyfire’s wings he couldn’t help but scream into his gag. This time he felt it draw energon. Skyfire desperately tugged at the heavy chains around his wrists, that forced him to kneel on the ground, unable to escape. No matter what the chains wouldn’t yield, and he heard Megatron readying the whip to strike again, so he prepared himself.

The whip came down again on his wings again followed by a surge of electricity running through the sensitive circuitry. Skyfire wrenched and thrashed in the chains but they all successfully held him in place. At this rate it felt like his wings were being torn to shreds. His muffled screams only getting louder.

“Megatron! Stop!” Starscream shouted, tugging at his own chains. Skyfire looked up to where he was standing on the other side of the cell, just out of reach. The seekers hands were forced behind his back, and he was also tugging at the length of chain that kept him firmly rooted to the wall.

“Stop, Starscream?” Megatron said. Skyfire listened out for his heavy pede steps circling around behind him. “When this traitor deserves it.”

Another crack and another jolt of electricity. Skyfire’s back arched as he screamed again, before he fell forward, his vents going into overdrive.

He lifted his head up and caught Starscream’s optics. Wide and desperately looking at him, as if Starscream was desperate to just run to his side.

“I knew you were an abysmal traitor Starscream, but I never thought I would find you interfacing with an Autobot.”

He brought the whip down again. Starscream tugged again as Skyfire’s shouts of pain only got worse.

“Please, Megatron, punish me! Please! Don’t hurt him and just let him go!”

Once again there was another crack.

“Why should I do that?”

He brought the whip down again.

“Threatening you doesn’t seem to work.” _CRACK!_ “Always you just scurry away and then try the same annoying trick over and over again. But with this shuttle.” _CRACK!_ “You actually seem to be responding.”

He fell to the floor. His vision went hazy and tried to recalibrate.

“NO! STOP!” He could hear the desperation in Starscreams voice. “Just stop! Please! He’s not going to last much longer. How long do you intend to do this?”

“I decided I was going to do one lash for every time you’ve betrayed me.” Megatron said, he sauntered over to Starscream, leaning down over him. “Do you know how many times that is Starscream?”

Skyfire caught Starscreams eyes dart around, as though he was trying to catalogue every single betrayal. Eventually he gave up and looked at Megatron.

“I don’t know.”

“Ah, not to worry,” Megatron said, “I still remember.”

He turned around and got ready to start again.

“I’ve lost my count though, I’ll have to start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	6. Knife to the Throat (SG Starscream & SG Optimus Prime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the prompt from Gilded Cage. Suggested by an anon on tumblr and just thought it'd be perfect for this story.
> 
> Warning for character death this chapter

Prime carried Starscream back into their room. The bonding ceremony was over now. The seeker in his arms was crying, with Optimus soaking up every bit of sorrow and defeat the seeker was now feeling. It was delicious.

Finally, after this seekers multiple attempts to escape from him he had him as his bondmate. Best of all Megatron would now never be able to claim the seeker, knowing he’d taken that away from his nemesis made it all the more delicious.

He was still buzzing with the charge of highgrade from the banquet to commiserate their bonding. But the seeker was entirely helpless, deprived of weapons and the ability to fly, even in his current state he had nothing to fear from the seeker.

Prime entered the luxurious new room he had created for the seeker. With a huge bed large enough for the both of them. It was where he intended to spend the rest of the night.

He chucked the seeker down onto the plush sheets and soft pillows. Starscream curled up and keened as he lay on the bed. Prime continued drinking up the sorrow that radiated through their bond.

“Hush now, little bird,” Prime said, climbing onto the bed, stroking the pretty seekers painted face “we have the whole night ahead of us.”

Starscream shuddered at Primes’ touch. When he tried to move away Prime grabbed his wrists and pulled him close.

“Please don’t hurt me!” Starscream cried.

“Oh no, I’d never do that. So long as you behave.”

Starscream stiffened in his grip.

“What do you want me to do, master?”

“I want you to please me.” Prime smiled. Starscream sobbed.

“Yes Prime, whatever you say.”

Prime reclined on the bed and got himself comfortable, as the seeker sat on his lap. The seekers servos starting to trace the seams of his plating. Trying to produce the right ministrations to please Prime.

Starscream started to place tender kisses on his body, first on his stomach plates, then moving up his body, fervently kissing his chest plates. The seeker giving little shaky sobs with each kiss. Prime gave a satisfied growl as Starscream continued.

The seeker began to kiss his neck plates, and Optimus shuttered his optics in contentment. This was everything he’d wished for.

Then he felt something sharp against his neck. For a moment he thought the seeker had tried playfully biting one of his neck cables but when he switched his optics on his saw Starscream glaring at him, one servo wrapped around Primes throat while the other one held a knife lodged amongst the cables in his neck.

“What?” Prime tried to struggle. “How did you…”

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Starscream hissed, pushing the blade further into his neck cabling.

In a second all the sorrow and helplessness from Starscreams field vanished. Disappearing with the grace of a magician revealing a trick.

Replaced by brimming anger and determination, and Optimus realised all the emotions he had been feeling before had been mere illusions. Projected to lull him into a false sense of security.

“Where did you get that knife?”

“Oh? Did you miss Soundwaves little spies make a visit?” The seeker purred. “I don’t blame you. It was a very fleeting visit, and you were quite overcharged at the time.”

Optimus glaring at the seeker. He was holding the knife just over his major energon line, a single slip would leave him bleeding out.

“If you think you’ll succeed…” He was already sending a comm to his guards. “I treated you well. You won’t get the same luxury this time.”

“I’m sure you’re already calling for help but I assure you your bodyguards will be quite busy in just a moment.”

“What?”

“Being bonded to you is unpleasant, but you’re not the first piece of scum I’ve been bonded to. I know how to worm my way into a bond to get what I need; information, important codes. Skyfire taught me how you can do that. It won’t be long now.”

“What do you mean?” Where were his guards? They should have been here by now!

“Ssh, do you hear that?” Starscream whispered. Prime listened out, from somewhere in the palace, there was an explosion. Only a few seconds later he heard gunfire.

“Perfect. Looks like the rescue team is on its way.” Starscream smiled. “Thank you for all your help Optimus Prime.”

Then Starscream plunged the knife into his throat. Prime’s vents stuttered as he realised what had happened. His servos clambered to his neck as Starscream pulled the knife out and energon began to pour onto neck and chest. His speech gargled as energon spilt out his mouth, splattering onto the inside of his mask.

“Grhk! I-I’ll k…” Prime lunged forward to grab Starscreams neck and rip the seekers head off. But the seeker easily stepped out of his grasp and Prime toppled to the floor. Dragging several of the luxurious sheets with him that were now stained with energon.

As the energon continued to drain he felt his spark to fade. Starscream winced and clutched his spark.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had a bond break either, but I can survive it. Good bye, Prime.”

Starscream calmly walked out the door out to the battle beyond, not even looking back as Optimus writhed on the floor and spark finally sputtered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to write this one. I feel in a lot of SG fics Starscream is often written as super submissive and helpless and I can't help but think 'but it's still Starscream! He's got to have some fire to him', and even though I do also have fun putting Star in situations like this it was fun to write him getting some revenge. I almost wish this could be the last story I'd write with him cos this is the perfect place I'd like to end his character off, but there will be more stuff later.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	7. Arm in a Sling (Starscream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update these more often. So here's a special extra chapter that wasn't on my prompts list but from Creatively Written's original BTHB bingo card and I had a go at it.
> 
> (Warnings for abuse mentions, cos... it's Megatron and Starscream interacting)

Starscream stepped back into the shared berthroom, keeping his gaze locked forward as he headed towards his own private room.

"Woah, what happened to you, Star?" Skywarp asked. Starscream groaned, hoping he would just been able to disappear into his own room without being noticed and try to sleep this off, but of course Skywarp would blab.

He was halted by the black and purple seeker blocking his way.

"Your arm. It looks like it's about to fall off. What happened?" Skywarps optics were wide and bright.

Starscream glanced away.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Another argument with Megatron?" Thundercracker asked.

"We had a disagreement about tomorrows battle plans, yes." Starscream thought the plans were ridiculous and doomed to fail. He'd suggested an alternative plan for the air support, and when Megatron has disregarded all his ideas, Starscream muttered that he would just ignore Megatron's orders and give all the seekers his plans anyway. And Megatron had responded by grabbing his arm and pulling it enough it came loose and hung on by only a few wires.

"It looks like it won't take too long to heal." Skywarp said.

"No. Just long enough." Long enough that he wouldn't be able to participate in tomorrows raid, so everyone would be following Megatron's orders. Hooray.

"Do you need any help trying to fix it?" Thundercracker asked.

"No! Get out of my way!" Starscream shouted as he strode past. "Megatron will give you your orders at twelve-hundred hours. Be there."

And the door shut behind him before they could say anything else.


	8. Collared and Chained (SG Starscream & SG Skyfire)

Starscream grimaced at the clack of the handcuff being snapped into place. He looked down at the long set of golden chains which connected around his hands and feet.

“Oh yes, you look exquisite like this,” Skyfire smiled. His red optics smouldering with a barely restrained look of desire. He tugged on the chains and pulled Starscream closer, “Just one thing missing.”

Starscream glared at him, refusing to be intimidated.

“And what’s that?”

Skyfire snapped a golden collar around Starscream’s neck, complete with its own chain. Skyfire let the chain trail through his fingers as ran them down the length of the chain before his fingers curled around it, gripping it firmly and tugging Starscream closer. The seeker falling into his arms.

“There, now you look perfect.” Skyfire smiled.

Starscream tried to push him off, but the huge shuttle easily held him in his arms whilst still keeping his grip on the chain.

“Oh yes, this is how I’ve always wanted to see you.”

“You fragger!” Starscream hissed. “When I get my weapons back I’ll tear you into strips of scrap metal.”

“Oh, such harsh words from such a pretty bird.” Skyfire said, “Well, I guess it’s a shame you don’t have your weapons, or your t-cog, or any means of getting these off. I guess that just means you’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future then.” Skyfire nuzzled his face into Starscream’s shoulder. “You might as well learn to enjoy it.”

Starscream pulled back enough to stare straight into his optics.

“I got away from you once, I will do that again.”

Skyfire gave a dark chuckle at those words.

“We’ll see this time. I’ll be more prepared, I won’t be stupid enough to get myself caught in a glacier this time. You’re stuck with me forever.” He said before he leaned forward and kissed Starscream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	9. Rope Burns (SG Starscream & SG Skyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I hadn't updated any of these in a while so here's a couple. Last one with SG Star then I'll try and lay off him for a while.

Starscream kept struggling against the ropes, trying to get out of them. The steel cables held him down to the operating table in Skyfire's lab, tightly binding his arms together and forcing them above his head. The other ropes were woven in intricate and detailed patterns across his frame. Skyfire finished tying the last of them and then stopped to examine his handiwork, running his fingers through the crisscrossing lines.

"I think this might be my best work," Skyfire said, admiring the ropes, continuing until he brushed his hands over Starscream's mouth. The seeker currently unable to say anything with the tight bitgag around his mouth. His blue optics burning as he glared at him.

"Oh, now don't be like that!" Skyfire said, "It's all your own fault for trying to escape. I'll have to do something special now. You've got to remember that your place is with me, so I'll do something to make sure everyone knows your place."

Starscream tried to shout and struggle against the cables but they held him tightly in place. He looked over as Skyfire went to a machine and pushed the button on it.

A few seconds later Starscream started to feel something. The cables were heating up. He started to panic and struggle more as they quickly started to burn. Starscream screamed through the gag as he felt them burning into his plating, melting the metal around him. His dentae clamping down on the gag as the pain got worse. He tried to thrash and struggle but was held firmly in place and only the scent of burnt metal filled the air.

Finally the machine was turned off but the heat still coursed through the cables. Starscream's vents went on overdrive and he moaned as the pain still burned through his body. Finally, Skyfire came back and started to undo the cables, unwrapping them around Starscream's frame. Starscream shook as although he was finally free but it hurt to move. Deep black marks were etched all along Starscream's frame.

"There we go," Skyfire said, admiring his work. "Now everyone can see that you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	10. Betrayal (SG Skyfire & SG Starscream)

Skyfire hated this new world he had woken up to. He had spent millennia getting things exactly how he wanted with Starscream. The moment he'd seen the seeker he had been struck by how beautiful he was and wanted him and him alone. He'd spent ages courting and grooming the seeker until the seeker doted on no one but him. And Skyfire was sure to ward off anyone that would try to steal his seeker away. Starscream had been so shy and nervous and easily flustered, and that was exactly the way Skyfire liked him.

But now suddenly... he had woken up to a world where Starscream was no longer dependant on him. There had been a war and Starscream had converted to a heavily built warframe, he had a trine who lavished him with attention, and Starscream also seemed to be a bit too pally with the leader of this army.

Skyfire hated that all his careful work had been undone. Before the storm Skyfire had spent ages systematically eroding all of Stars' connections with other bots so he was the only he person he could go to. Now Star had so many companions and so much confidence doing this all again was impossible. Now when Skyfire asked for Star to be with him alone Starscream said he had work to do, or his trine would come along and joke with him.

Skyfire wanted his seeker back. And he hated these 'Decepticons' for taking him away.

Megatron had entered the lab and called Starscream over.

"Starscream, I need you to put someone on guard patrol. I believe the Autobots might be trying to find our location."

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

Skyfire watched the two talk. Megatron was getting far too close to his seeker. And Starscream had an almost reverent gaze upon this warframe. He practically convinced Megatron was going to lean in and kiss his seeker.

Skyfire had to restrain himself from going over and punching Megatron in the face for being so comfortable. But luckily, Megatron left without another word.

Starscream turned to Skyfire.

"Would you be able to do that for me, Skyfire?"

"I could, but Starscream, come with me." he ordered.

"Skyfire, I have other work to do here. I can't leave right now. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You don't have time for me anymore."

"Skyfire! I do, it's just we're in the middle of a mission right now." Starscream took his hand. "I promise after all this is over we'll talk about things. But for now we just need to make sure the Autobots can't use this place for evil."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Skyfire. It means the world to me."

Skyfire patrolled the white snowy expanse, thinking what he was going to do, he hated all these Decepticons and Star was clearly far too attached to them. He had no idea how he would get Starscream back over to his side. He hated that Star would never be his again.

Then, Skyfire noticed something in the distance. A convoy of cars heading towards the base. Skyfire had been given descriptions of the altmodes of the Autobots and instantly recognised them. He smiled. This almost seemed too perfect.

He waited for the Autobots to get closer. They stopped a good distance away and transformed, clearly trying to judge if Skyfire would be friend or foe. A large purple and blue truckformer was the first one to step forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Skyfire, new recruit of the Decepticons. I was told to go on guard duty and alert them of any Autobots wandering around the area."

"And why didn't you?"

Skyfire smiled.

"I thought I'd rather make a deal. I'll tell you where their base is so you can destroy them all... as long as I get to keep Starscream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	11. Defeated and Trophied (Perceptor & Starscream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr

The explosion had knocked Perceptor to the side, he struggled to pick himself up and for his processor to recalibrate. He didn't even notice the seeker approaching him until it was already too late.

A hand quickly wrapped around his throat and pinned him to the ground. Perceptor looked up into the red burning eyes of Starscream.

"Well, well, Perceptor I finally have you," Starscream sneered.

Perceptor froze in terror. Too scared to speak. Starscream's grip around his neck tightened.

"I saw you, looking at my shuttle," Starscream growled.

"I-I wasn't!" Perceptor choked.

"Don't lie to me!" Starscream shouted. "I saw you! Talking and doing experiments together. Skyfire is mine and mine alone!"

"I wasn't! I would never! Please don't hurt me!"

Starscream gave a sharp harsh laugh. His hand converted into some sort of taser.

"Oh no, microscope, I've got something much better planned for you."

And he jabbed the taser into Perceptor's plating and electricity surged through his circuitry. Perceptor felt his body start to lock up, until against his will he felt his body start to shift and change.

Starscream stepped back into his personal lab. A smug grin on his face. The door closed behind him and then he put in the code to make sure the door was securely locked. Then once he knew he was alone he pulled something out of his subspace. A little desk microscope, coloured red and black and blue.

Starscream looked down at it and tapped the side of the microscope.

"Are you awake?" He sneered, he could feel a confused buzz from the microscopes EM field as consciousness slowly started to return. Then it flared suddenly with panic and the microscope shook a bit in his hands.

"Oh dear, can't you transform?" Starscream cooed. "I disabled that. I don't have much need for your other form. I think I find you more agreeable like this."

Starscream walked over to a little cabinet where he kept his equipment and unlocked it.

"I'll teach you what happens when you try and take my Skyfire away from me." Starscream placed the microscope on the top shelf.

"There we go, a nice little place for you to go. The best spot in the whole laboratory. I've been needing a new desk microscope after Skywarp knocked mine over."

Starscream closed the cabinet and locked it.

"Do enjoy your new place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	12. Big Brother Instinct (Rodimus & Perceptor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested on tumblr. I don't normally write MTMTE cos I haven't finished reading it but this was fun to write.

"Rodimus, you fool, what did you think you were doing there?" Perceptor admonished the younger mech. He'd seen Rodimus charge straight into battle to attack three much larger Decepticons who had quickly overwhelmed him. It was lucky Perceptor had been there to snipe at least two of them, but now Rodimus was lying on the floor, his armour battered and an optic cracked. Now it seemed they had warded off the Decepticons Perceptor could actually attend to Rodimus. At least he had picked up some medical advice from Ratchet over the years.

"What on Cybertron were you thinking? You idiot. You could have gotten killed!" Perceptor berated.

"Nngh... civilians..." Rodimus mumbled. He pointed over into the ruins next to them. Perceptor could see that there were some organics huddling together for safety. They seemed to be a family unit, with a few especially small ones clinging to their presumable parental figures.

"'Cons were gonna squish 'em..." Rodimus mumbled, all of his energy draining from him.

Perceptor let a little smile crawl onto his face.

"Of course you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	13. Kidnapping (Swindle & Lockdown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr. This one is actually written by a guest writer mod Lockdown because I haven't seen TFA so they graciously stepped in and offered to write this for me.

The feeling of fuzziness pervaded Swindle’s sensors as he came back online. What hit him?

Wait… what did hit him? What was the last thing in his memory files?

He was at a bar, meeting with a client. The place wasn’t exactly deserted, but it was definitely a slow night. The client made him an offer. What the pit was it?

Frag, it would be easier if he wasn’t so fuzzy. In fact, his whole body felt fuzzy. Why was he kneeling? Why couldn’t he move?

Double frag. Stasis cuffs. Was it a sting? The last thing he needed was to be in police custody again. The other Combaticons were going to kill him.

“Well, well. You’re awake.”

Swindle’s head immediately shot up as the door that was in front of him opened. He hadn’t even realized it was there, but that was unsurprising as the entire room was basically pitch black. The mech standing there wasn’t who he expected, though. Lockdown was leaning on the doorframe, face unreadable. That wasn’t surprising, as they both had long since learned to temper their emotions. Came with work that was outside the law.

“Okay, who has what on me, and how much do I give you to let me go?” Swindle asked flatly, a little bit annoyed. He and Lockdown had a deal, meaning if the bounty hunter was reneging on it that someone was paying big for his head. Swindle tried to remember who he peeved off in the last few stellars.

“Nothing you could pay me is gonna make me let go this time, darlin’,” Lockdown drawled, pushing off the door and walking forward. He knelt down so he was… okay, it would take a lot more kneeling than he did to be at Swindle’s level. Even standing Lockdown towered over him. The mech was freakishly huge.

Which was why, despite all of the danger Swindle had ever put himself in, it made him nervous to be helplessly bound and kneeling in front of the bounty hunter. “Alright, who is it, then? What’s he got on you? I bet I’ve got something way worse on them you can counter with. Consider it a freebie. All you have to do is let me go.”

Lockdown chuckled darkly and Swindle felt his spark sink. That was never a good sound. “You don’t seem to understand,” he said, reaching out with the hook on his right hand and tilting Swindle’s helm up a little more. The tip was far too unnervingly close to his throat wiring for his comfort. “No one hired me for this. I’m here because you broke the rules.”

“Rules?” Swindle croaked, trying not to move his head or risk that sharp tip piercing something vital. Okay, this was officially going from ‘unnerving’ to ‘dangerous.’

“The rules of our engagement,” Lockdown growled, clearly not amused that Swindle seemed to have forgotten some kind of… an important arrangement between them. When did this happen, though? Swindle didn’t remember anything like this. Sure, he made a lot of deals with Lockdown. He was the black market dealer’s best customer. But something that would lead to this? One would think he’d remember that. As if reading his mind, Lockdown expanded, “When we made our first arrangement, I laid out some very simple rules. And among them was one very important one. You don’t get to mess around with your other customers.”

Swindle stared at him a moment in disbelief. Finally, he guffawed. This had to be a joke. There was no other explanation. “Excuse me? I don’t get to what?”

Lockdown’s glowering face told Swindle that he didn’t find it as funny. “You think I don’t know? I see how close you get to other clients,” he growled.

“Okay, first of all, what I do is my own business. We’re occasional partners, not sparkmates,” Swindle said. Honestly, he probably shouldn’t. Lockdown was obviously not in his right mind right now and he shouldn’t be encouraging him. “And secondly-”

That was as far as Swindle got. The next sound out of his vocals was a hiss of pain as the hook suddenly found its way into his shoulder joints, digging in. “You don’t make the rules. I do. And you broke them, and now you need to be punished. Be grateful I’m going easier on you than that ‘Con you were talking to earlier today.” He let go and stood up, walking towards the door.

Swindle’s spark pulsed harder in panic. “What did you do to him?” he asked. He wouldn’t usually care what happened to anyone, even his clients, but that was a high paying one. He bought regularly from Swindle and was one of the few the con artist actually gave good merchandise to if he found it.

Lockdown looked over his shoulder and finally smirked. It was dark and malicious. “Don’t worry about it. He’s not gonna be making deals with anyone anymore,” he said. “And you’re not going to be for a while either. You’re not leaving this ship until you remember who you belong to. And don’t bother trying to break out, I disabled your weapon systems and communications. You’re not going anywhere. But don’t worry, I’ll be back to help you learn.” He stepped through the door and shut it, the lock engaging.

Swindle’s vents started picking up in a panic. Yeah, this was bad. Really bad. Sure, Swindle ended up in situations like this more than once - a risk of his job. But the difference was most who would go this far wouldn’t be as smart as Lockdown. Hunting down, disabling, and transporting dangerous criminals was his job, even if illegally. He knew how to hold them.

But there was a chance he wouldn’t have searched for one last thing. Swindle never was without backups for his backups. Lockdown may have disabled his comms, but those weren’t the only way to call for help.

The con artist concentrated on the neural implant he had put into the base of his CPU centuries ago. No one looked for it because no one thought anyone would risk it. If something went wrong with the implant, it could corrupt his entire CPU. It had exactly one function, though. When activated neurally, it sent out a distress signal. Specifically, to his team.

Now, all Swindle had to do was hope they hurried. He wanted to be rescued before Lockdown got back. A single moment of ‘teaching’ from him wasn’t something Swindle was looking forward to.


	14. Rescue (Soundwave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from Chapter 2's Sensory Deprivation story, I couldn't leave Soundwave there.

Soundwave quickly lost track of how long he had been here, under Prowls supervision. Surrounded by nothingness with nothing to tether him to the outside world. For someone used to being bombarded with stimulus; information and data, stray thoughts from other mechs, and the spark pulse of his symbionts, to be forcibly cut off from all of them at once was disorientating.

He had nothing to anchor himself to a sense of place, he couldn't hear or see or even move. He no longer had any idea of how much time had passed since his imprisonment. Had it been days or full months? There was no way he could tell. He only had his own thoughts as company, and they chased themselves in circles over and over again, until it was slowly driving him mad.

The lack of connection to his own symbionts was the worst. He couldn't feel them or connect to them at all,. It was part of the device Prowl had strapped onto him but sometimes he was struck with the pure terror that the reason he couldn't connect to the sparkbond was because they were dead. When that thought struck Soundwave he tried to thrash and move in his chains but he couldn't even hear his own screams.

Sometimes Soundwave wondered if there was anyone else in cell. Prowl could be here and watching him right now, delighting in watching his captive squirm and panic. Sometimes Soundwave thought he felt touches, brushes on his plating and cheek, just to taunt him and toy with him. Though now he wondered if even those phantom touches were real or he just imagined them.

The longer he was stuck here the more that cell seemed like an abstract concept. There was just him and only him.

He wanted his cassettes most of all. He wanted to hold them and feel them all safe in his chest, next to spark. Even to just feel their sparkbeat would be a relief. But he was still trapped and he had nothing.

Soundwave felt something. There was a clicking scrape in his processor as a plug was pulled out of his helm. And suddenly he could hear again.

"Soundwave?" Came a voice. It had been so long since he'd heard anything at all and he was so disorientated he couldn't tell who had spoken. He didn't know if it was Decepticon or Autobot. This time when he whined he actually heard the noise he made.

"It's alright, I'll get you outta here."

He felt a touch on the side of his cheek, and this time he knew it was definitely real. He felt the magnetic gag disable and it fell with a clack to the floor. His jaw went slack after having been forced to stay clamped for so long.

The blackout visor seemed to stay in place for now, instead his helper seemed to decide to focus more on the clamps holding his arms and legs. Once they had been disabled Soundwave fell into the persons arms.

"It's alright, I gotcha." The voice said soothingly. Soundwave didn't have the strength to stand up by himself. But to be held by someone else after all that, to finally hold another real person, it finally made it feel real.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

Soundwave barely had the strength to stay awake, even as the voice kept giving encouragement. Eventually Soundwave fell offline.

"Primus!"

"Is that?"

Soundwave drifted back to consciousness. These voices were more familiar. Skywarp, then Thundercracker.

"It's Soundwave," Starscream said with a surprisingly calm confidence. He felt a brush over the back of his helm, tracing over five puncture marks. "Puncture marks on the back of his helm. A mnemosurgeon's been here."

"Do you think he told them?" Skywarp's voice shouted.

"No. It's Soundwave."Thundercracker spoke next, "He wouldn't betray us."

"Let's get him back to base." Starscream said. "That needs to be our priority for now."

Soundwave sighed and allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness, knowing he was finally safe.


	15. You Said You Would Let Them Go (SG Megatron)

Megatron sat on the floor of the cell, forced to kneel and put into a set of stocks. Any time he moved there was the rattle of chains. For an extra measure, Optimus had delighted in placing a muzzle over his mouth and depriving him of the chance to talk.

He had been captured trying to defend his men from Optimus Prime. He had stayed behind to make sure they all escaped, but he had been caught. Now there was nothing to do but wait and see what Optimus had planned for him.

The door to Megatrons cell opened, and he didn't even bother looking up. As he heard the footsteps approach he prepared himself for another of Prime's speeches as the prelude to a long torture session.

He was surprised instead when he felt two hands gently brush his face. His head snapped up and he saw none other than Starscream kneeling before him.

He tried to say Starscreams name but the gag muffled his speech. Starscream's optics were bright and fuzzy, filled with a mix of relief and sadness.

"Oh Megatron..." Starscream whispered. Megatron tried to sit up but the chains around his wrists kept him in place. Behind Starscream stood Optimus Prime and his entourage of Autobots, all sneering at the display of affection.

Megatron began to worry. Starscream wasn't supposed to be here. He was meant to be safe with the rest of his men.

"It's alright my lord. I won't let anything happen to you." Starscream pressed his forehead against Megatron's. He closed his eyes at the close contact.

Suddenly Starscream was wrenched away, pulled into Optimus Prime's grip. Prime purred as he stroked the seekers arms.

"Starscream agreed to a trade. His life for yours. I found that option most agreeable."

Megatron wrenched forward in the chains, screaming at Starscream from behind his gag. No! He couldn't allow this to happen! He had promised he would never let Starscream fall into Optimus's hands again.

The shackles around him clicked and fell to the ground, the muzzle deactivated as well. Megatron shook out his arms and slowly stood up, staring into Starscream's optics. Starscream looked back and silently mouthed 'I love you'.

"Well, come on Megatron," Optimus said, "You should get going. I'll give you a ten minute headstart before my men start hunting you."

"What? NO!" Starscream shouted, struggling in Optimus grip. "You said you would let him go!"

"I did, didn't I? And I am. He's free to go but I'm sorry to say I won't be able to stop my men once they're turned loose."

Megatrons optics narrowed. Of course Prime would do something like this. But he wouldn't stand a chance fighting now, with Optimus surrounded by his soldiers and thugs. Megatron knew his only option was to run. His one hope was to escape and then come back with help.

"I will come back for you Starscream," he said before he turned and fled. As he ran he heard Starscream's calls and Optimus's laugh.

He was going to make it out of here. He would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COmments and Kudos are appreciated


	16. Be Careful What You Wish For - (Starscream & SG Skyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oopsie. This was meant to go after the SG Megs one. Well here it is now.

Starscream was thinking about Skyfire. He was angry and hate filled. Skyfire, the one he loved and cared more than any other in the world, who just decided to go and leave him for those do-goodie Autobots! After Starscream had mourned him and still loved him for millennia.

He wished he still had Skyfire by his side. He wished Skyfire was here right now.

"I want a Skyfire who will stay with me..." Starscream wished. "Who will dote on me and stay loyal and never leave me and turn traitor against me."

"Whatever you wish, my Star..." came a deep familiar voice. It was Skyfire's, deeper with a more seductive purr to it. Starscream turned round to see him in the reflection of the mirror behind him. The Skyfire in the mirror looked taller and more imposing somehow. More of a battleship that would be ready to fight by his side than the soft pacifistic civilian transporter Skyfire was. And his colour was darker, black and purple instead of white and reds. Every bit the Decepticon Starscream dreamed of Skyfire being.

Starscream was stunned at the sight of the shuttle. Where had he come from? Skyfire couldn't really be here, could he? Talking to him from beyond a mirror?

But then the other Skyfire stepped out of the mirror itself. There was even the heavy thud of Skyfire's pede as it made contact with the floor. He was real.

The huge Skyfire walked forward with an easy confident smile. He took Starscream's hand in his own, and kissed it.

"I will dote on you and stay by your side forever and eternity," Skyfire said.

"You really will?" Starscream said, almost not believing this was real. "You wouldn't leave me?"

"Not for anything, my beautiful Star." Skyfire said.

"You wouldn't join the Autobots instead of me?"

"Never. I would be far more loyal to you than your unfaithful Skyfire ever was," Skyfire said as he wrapped his arms around Starscream, pulling him into a deep comforting hug. Starscream could never help but melt into Skyfire's hugs. In those he always felt so safe and comforted. Though this hug was a little too close, a little too smothering.

But the idea of a Skyfire who wouldn't leave him, stay by his side and not join the enemy... it was too good to think of, despite all evidence this was probably a dream.

"Come with me now, my shooting Star, and we'll go to a place where we can be together forever," Skyfire said as he started to guide Starscream over to the mirror.

Despite the fact this was a dream Starscream started to feel nervous. He found he didn't want to move from this spot, but Skyfire's grip on his arms was suddenly strong and tough and he was pushed forward regardless.

"Wait. I'm not sure I want to."

"What do you mean? Why kick up a fuss? We don't have much time." Skyfire said as he started to drag Starscream along.

"No wait! I don't want to go with you!"

"But It's what you wished for." Skyfire smiled, easily grabbing Starscreams arms in one hand. His grip almost crushing them. "Come along with me, and we can be together forever."

Skyfire stepped into the mirror, and Starscream screamed as he was helplessly dragged inside as well.


	17. Touch Starved (TFP Starscream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon from tumblr. I don't often write TFP but managed to give this a go.

"Well, that's all for your check-up. A clean bill of health," Knock Out said, examining the datapad, "Unless there's anything else you need?"

Starscream looked at the doctor. Wondering if he should say anything. Sure, on paper he was fine, but there was something else he desperately needed.

He had been going through his old files and stumbled across a holophoto album. He had idly flicked through it at first, but then he spent hour going over the old photos.

He had found an old photo of Skyfire, his bondmate. So huge and yet so gentle, with arms that would carefully wrap around him and comfort him and hold him close. Starscream had never in his life felt more secure than when Skyfire was holding him. He fondly remembered all the evenings he spent just snuggled into Skyfire's arms. Then Skyfire had gone missing after that unfortunate mission they'd had together.

Then he saw a photo of his trine. Long dead after the fall of Vos. He had lost both of them in one fell swoop. He suddenly remembered how they would huddle and sleep together, normally in a sort of messy entanglement of limbs, often with Skywarp rolling around and then flopping his arm right over Starscream's face. But they had always been together, trines needed close comfort and contact and they were always there when Starscream needed comfort and affection, and then so quickly that had been torn from him.

He was a seeker, and seekers seemed designed to seek out physical touch and affection, from family to trines to bondmates, it seemed there was never a place a seeker could go without the constant reassurance of physical affection.

And now that was gone. He missed his trine and his bondmate and his sire and carrier. He was maybe the only seeker left. Some days he felt he wanted nothing more than to simply be held by one of them again. He chirped as he thought of those days.

He felt so desperate and lonely without it. He wondered if he could ask Knock Out for that. Just a simple hug. He felt that was all he needed. He wondered about asking.

But the doctor wouldn't understand. Grounders never did. He'd never be able to explain the simple comfort mere touch would bring without it seeming like there was something more there.

"No. Don't worry doctor, I'm fine. Your work is as impeccable as always." And with that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	18. Hostage Video (Rodimus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be TFA or G1/IDW Roddy, whichever version you prefer. But I got to write Lockdown! Woop!

Rodimus Prime woke up tied up and blindfolded. He was sitting up in a chair but his systems were struggling to respond to his commands. There was a virus causing his systems to slow down, his motion systems only running at 20%. He tried to move and found his body responded painfully slowly.

The blindfold was suddenly removed and Rodimus's optics instantly struggled to recalibrate for the sudden spotlight shining into his face. There was also a tiny red light, and Rodimus noticed it was connected to a camera.

"Whu..." He voice came out slow and slurred. Suddenly someone came up from behind him and a metal bar was placed in his mouth. Rodimus gave a quick groan as the gag was fastened behind his head and pulled taut.

"There, should make things easier now." The voice behind him moved to the side. Rodimus rolled his head to the side to get a look at his captor, seeing a huge black and green mech with striking white faceplates lined with black markings. He had the look of a Decepticon but Rodimus couldn't see an emblem anywhere on him. What did this bot want from him then? "You'll probably fetch a pretty price from the Autobots. They'll be desperate to have their Prime back."

He grabbed Rodimus's head and turned it towards the red light.

"Smile for the camera." The bot said.

Rodimus struggled to pay attention as his captor made his list of demands. The virus was making everything so disorientating. It was hard to keep up. He kept focusing in and out of consciousness.

"Now we just need to wait for the Autobots to respond." Lockdown leaned over Rodimus and placed his hook hand under Rodimus's chin, tilting his head up. "Though maybe... we should see how much the Decepticons will pay. Maybe they'll offer a better price."

"Mmph!"

"Let's see who wants you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	19. Buried Alive (Rodimus Prime)

Rodimus Prime looked around the surface of this mysterious planet. He'd been fighting too close to the space bridge during the skirmish. It had activated suddenly and he now found himself stranded on this barren planet. The surface was entirely metal, but flat, with no landmarks anywhere. It looked like Cybertron but without any buildings. The space bridge was nowhere in sight.

He started looking around, trying to see if there was any life on this planet.

After several hours he found some buildings, but they were deserted. They were odd and slanted, like they'd been uprooted and haphazardly thrown onto this planet's surface. They were also desolate and crumbling.

There was also something about them... the architecture was inconsistent, as if they'd just been taken from a bunch of different societies and just placed here. It made no sense.

After yet more hours of searching empty buildings Rodimus felt hopeless. He knew it was probably a waste of time but he started calling out.

"HELLO? ANYBODY HERE?" His voice echoed down the empty street. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOO?"

He looked around, and then a few moments later he heard a rumbling. Rodimus tried to figure out where it was coming from. Then he realised it was all around him. An earthquake?

 _"Who dares disturb my slumber?"_ Rodimus heard a great trembling voice that came from everywhere. He started to panic as he realised where he was.

"Unicron!" Rodimus panicked. He needed to find his way off this planet now! Even though he still had no idea how he was going to get out of here.

The ground started to crack and open up as the planet started to transform. The planet around him was coming alive, the planet swallowing the buildings into it.

 _"The Matrix is here..."_ Oh shoot. He'd been spotted.

Rodimus had to open the matrix now or he was done for. When he took another step the ground swallowed his foot and his leg sank into the ground. He desperately tried to pull it out. But cables and wires started to come out of the ground and wrap around his arms too.

"Ah! No!" The wires coiled and wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and forcing his chestplates firmly shut. The ground moved around him and swallowed, burying him under miles or cables and wires.

Rodimus struggled and tried to get free, but the wires all kept him trapped and unable to move.

"No!"

_"You are unable to use the matrix, little Prime. I will proceed to Cybertron and devour it, and you will be helpless to save it."_

"NO!" Rodimus shouted. "I'll get out of here somehow."

_"Then I look forward to seeing your attempts."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Chapter 23
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me and keep me alive.


	20. Banished (SG Skyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this was guest written by mod Starscream. I saw the start of this and thought it'd be perfect for this prompt and I got to finish it off (also part of the reason SG Sky is called Jetfire in this one)
> 
> (Also cw for references to abuse in this one

Megatron knocked at the door lightly. "Starscream? Are you all right?" Really, it was unusual for him to miss a shift without comming or at least sending a message with his trinemates.

"I--I don't think I can make my shift today!" Starscream's voice was strange, high-pitched and shaky. "I'm sorry. I think I have a virus--"

Megatron typed in the override code and the door slid open. The berthroom was dark, but enough light flooded in from the hall outside that he could see Starscream's shocked face--and the ugly bruise that covered the entire left side of it.

Starscream flinched and tried to cover his face with his servos, but it was too late. Megatron strode forward and grabbed his wrists, staring intently into Starscream's optics. Starscream glanced away at the empty wall.

"It--it was an accident--" Starscream stammered. Megatron released his arms and spun on his heel. "Megatron, wait!"

But Megatron did not wait. Could not wait. He exited the room and strode down the hallway, fury burning in his spark. He was vaguely aware of Starscream pulling at his arm, speaking quickly and frantically, but could hardly make out the words.

"--all just a misunderstanding! Megatron! Where are you going?"

Megatron stormed right into the mess hall. All the assembled Decepticons looked up and turned to see the commotion. Jetfire was there sitting alone on one of the tables, he slowly turned up to look at Megatron.

"Get out!" Megatron growled.

"What?" Jetfire asked casually, looking almost bored.

"GET OUT OF MY FACTION!" Megatron bellowed. "I will not tolerate you abusing any of my officers!"

The voice stunned Starscream into silence. Jetfire's optics narrowed.

"This is between me and Starscream, it's none of your business." He dismissed Megatron with a wave of his hand and went back to his drink.

Megatron lunged at Jetfire, punching the shuttle in the face and knocking him on to the floor. Megatron picked him Jetfire by his wings and dragged him out of the room. The Decepticons all followed, watching as Megatron's kept his grip tight on the shuttles wings so he couldn't run away.

When they reached the main door base it slid open to reveal the snowy expanse outside. Megatron then lifted Jetfire over his head and threw him out of the base, the shuttle crashing in the snow.

"NEVER COME BACK!" Megatron shouted, raising his fusion cannon at Jetfire, "If you come anywhere near Starscream or any of my officers ever again I will personally blast off your wings."

Jetfire glared up at Megatron.

"Starscream is mine! You have no right to interfere between us!"

"I have every right when I discover you've been assaulting my best officer! I'll make sure you never go near my second in command again!"

"Starscream!" Jetfire tried to call. Megatron looked over to see Starscream was being held in-between his trinemates. Thundercracker and Skywarp whispering and comforting him, their wings flaring out when Jetfire turned his attention to them. Starscream kept his head turned away, not daring to look at Jetfire.

Jetfire turned back to Megatron and scowled. He stood up, shaking the snow off his frame.

"Very well," he said, activating his thrusters and flying off. Megatron watched, making sure the shuttle was fully out of range.

He turned back to Starscream, still shrunk between his two trinemates. Megatron stepped towards him.

"Starscream..." He whispered softly, reaching to touch the seekers cheek. Starscream looked up at him with fuzzy static filled eyes. He didn't say anything but stepped forward, leaning his head against Megatron's chest and continuing to sob. Megatron simply wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"There, there... it's alright now."


	21. Damaged Vocal Chords (Starscream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for abuse via Megatron

"Do you want to say that again, Starscream?" Megatron said, leaning in closer to Starscream. The seeker choked as Megatron tightened his grip around Starscream's neck. He had him lifted off his feet, and Starscream could only kick and struggle in his grip.

"Ff-frag you!" Starscream said. Megatron sneered and closed his grip around the seekers neck. The seeker choked and panicked and tried to claw at Megatron's hand. His optics went completely round and panicked. "M-mega-URK!"

Starscream's voice had been quite agreeable once, though years of Megatron throttling him after failed assassination attempts Starscream's voice had morphed and raised to an absolutely infuriating pitch, and Megatron had finally got sick to death of listening to it.

Megatron tightened his grip until sparks were spitting from the wires in Starscream's neck. The seeker coughed and spluttered. Starscream's voice wasn't even able to make any of the usual grating sounds anymore.

Satisfied, he dropped Starscream to the ground and the seeker coughed, his coughs coming out as guttural splutters. The whir of damaged machinery was all that he got.

"Did you want to say that again, Starscream?" Megatron smiled. Starscream looked up at him, his optics glaring, but Megatron was only met with blissful silence as the wires in Starscreams neck continued to spark.

"I think you're much more tolerable like this Starscream."


	22. Electrocution (Galvatron & Rodimus)

Galvatron writhed as a surge of electricity ran through his systems. He thrashed and fought against the chains holding him down, before it stopped and he fell back onto his knees. He looked up and snarled at his Quintesson captors as they talked amongst themselves. Viewing their captives from behind reinforced glass.

"The subjects seem more stubborn than we thought."

"They will respond to the electrotherapy in time. It will help remind them of their place."

"Never! The Great Galvatron will not be bound to any other being again!" Galvatron shouted as loud as he could. This was met with another surge of electricity being sent through his systems.

"The subjects will eventually learn not to speak out of turn." The head scientist said like they were mere pets needing to learn to be trained.

Galvatron turned to the other figure chained next to him, Rodimus Prime. The young Prime had also managed to be captured alongside him. The small Prime was fairing worse than him, when the electricity stopped he almost collapsed. His optics were blinking on and off, he looked like he was about to go into shutdown.

Galvatron despised the Quintessons being so underhanded. He and Rodimus had been in the middle of a duel when the Quintessons had sprung their trap. However these creatures had disgraced the integrity of their battle by disrupting it and capturing them.

"Subject 2 is responding better to treatment. Perhaps he has finally learnt his place."

Rodimus looked up at the Quintessons.

"Frag you, you slimy mutated egg!"

The young Prime was suddenly blasted with electricity. He screamed until he collapsed onto the floor, his optics going dark as he shut down.

"Prime!" Galvatron shouted.

"Subject 2 needs to be removed from the therapy area and taken to his cell." One of the Quintessons said. A moment later two Sharkticons entered the room, picking up Rodimus and carrying him out.

Galvatron thrashed against the chains, trying to get out. He wouldn't allow his nemesis to stay a captive of these disgusting creatures. They still had a duel and a war to fight!

"Bring him back immediately you disgusting creatures!" Galvatron roared.

Galvatron was met with another surge of electricity. This time he focused purely on pulling on the chains, wrapping them around his arms and pulling them until they started to strain. The more he screamed the more they started to buckle. As he gave out a guttural yell the chains snapped and he lifted his arms up into the air.

"There's been a problem! Security!" The Quintessons suddenly panicked as Galvatron strode towards their lab. He punched the glass and it started to crack. He punched again and Galvatron felt nothing but pure rage as he wanted to get to the Quintessons and stomp out each and every one of them.

The glass broke under his fist and he stepped inside the lab, grabbing the first Quintesson and throwing it against the wall. He then attacked the next one and began punching it until it turned into a squishy mush. Now there was only one Quintesson left. The head scientist who had been conducting the experiments.

That one scrambled away, trying to get to the door. Galvatron stomped confidently towards the Quintesson.

"Please! Have some mercy!" It begged pathetically. Something about those words made Galvatron snap.

"How dare you deliver cruelty and then instantly beg at the threat of it being returned unto you." Galvatron lunged at it with an animalistic snarl.

He methodically ripped out each one of the Quintessons flailing tentacles before he proceeded to tear each one of its faces off one by one. He left the Quintesson a torn up husk on the floor, throwing the remains of its body down onto the floor. His hands covered in the Quintessons gooey entrails. He felt he might just be satisfied if he did this to every last living Quintesson in existence.

He spun round as he heard the door open behind him and heard shouting coming from the door entrance.

"Alright you Quints! Put 'em up or I'll..." Rodimus trailed off as he saw the destruction Galvatron had already wrought. "Ah... seems you've already taken care of things..." Rodimus pulled a face as he stepped into some gooey Quintesson remains.

"Young Prime, you're alright?" Galvatron raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Yeah, I was faking. It's a trick I can do with the matrix, and then the moment those Sharkticons thought I was out I was like 'BLAM!' and shot them in the face."

"Quite an impressive trick." Galvatron nodded, then they both looked up as the sound of klaxons started to blare around them.

"It looks like we're gonna have to fight our way outta here." Rodimus said, then looked at Galvatron with a cocky smile. "You think you can handle that?"

Galvatron threw back his head and laughed. The idea of tearing Quintessons apart alongside his nemesis sounded thrilling.

"Let's remind those Quintessons what happens when they try to cross Cybertronians."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so useless posting up these BTHB segments that I ended up posting this up after I'd already posted it as its own seperate fic with a conclusion. If you want to see how it ends then you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275639/chapters/63965932


	23. Brainwashing (Rodimus Prime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Buried Alive back in Chapter 19

Unicron delighted in having an Autobot he could mess with, and none less than the very Prime as well. He had many plans for this one. At the moment it was easy to keep the Autobot trapped and unable to do anything. He could not use the matrix to try and destroy him.

The only question was what to do with him.

It would be easy to wait until the Autobot died and then he could remake his body from scratch as he pleased, as he had done with Galvatron and his army. But if he did that, his new herald would be unable to use the matrix, and it was needed for his plans. So he would have to resort to more subtle means.

So he bided his time. Talking slowly to the Autobot, and trying to sway him to his side. The foolish little Prime would shout abuse at him, so Unicron would tighten the cables around his neck until he choked.

Unicron could see he was slowly starving, and he offered the young Prime some of his dark energon, but the Prime refused every time. Unicron needed the Autobot to take it willingly. The Prime's resistance was annoying, but it could be eroded.

Unicron just had to be patient.

Unicron would leave the Autobot alone for extended periods at a time. Sometimes even for several days. He started to realise the Autobot thrived on attention, so the best thing to do was to leave him entirely alone. Though Unicron would disturb his sleep with nightmares and dark thoughts to keep him awake. Bit by bit he wore him down. After long enough his spirit was starting to break.

Unicron waiting until the Autobot was near dead, barely even able to comprehend his surroundings anymore after so long of being in the darkness.

_"Would you like some food, little Prime?"_

The response was croaky and drowsy, his voice so small that it was almost missed.

"...y-yes... please..." he pathetically pleaded.

Unicron brought him a chalice of bright purple energon, softly glowing in the darkness, and he unwrapped some of the cables around the Prime's arm so he could hold it and feed himself. He swallowed down all the energon he was given him.

The moment the Prime finished the drink the energon took effect. Unicron could feel his influence spreading over the Autobot and possessing each circuit in his systems. The Prime violently choked and spluttered but he was unable to do anything. Unicron waited and watched, until he saw the Primes optics turned purple and then he felt the Prime falling completely under his control.

Unicron finally released him from the hole put he had kept him in, bringing him up to the surface and to Unicrons space bridge.

_"Now, go my champion. Take the matrix to Cybertron and use it to infect Vector Sigma and create an army of my minions on Cybertron."_

"I will do as you command, my lord." The Prime said as he stepped onto the space bridge and was transported back to Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest a story or prompt you can leave an ask on my tumblr: https://emsiesecretstuff.tumblr.com/ or even leave a comment here. It might sometimes take me a while to get to stories, but if I like I will try and get round to it eventually.


End file.
